


Locked in the closet

by graveltotempo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn Watching, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smutty, Sub!Barry, but HARTLEY GOT NO SHAME, captain cold is kinda watching, cause hartley is watching everything, dom!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Hartley and Snart get locked in closet and accidentaly get a first row view of Barry and Cisco going at it





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my (bi-erica) and ciscoisbi's fault. But honestly,,, DOM CISCO!  
> DOM! CISCO  
> WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY DO.
> 
> Also, Cisco only calls Barry 'Baby' when he's using his Dom!Voice or when they're fucking, while Barry only calls him "Kiko" when they're having sex. peace out

Hartley wasn’t even doing anything wrong. He and Captain Cold had decided to scout for some places they could turn into a safehouse for them and the rest of the Rogues. There was nothing _illegal_ about it, they had even bothered to come in through the open door and locked it behind them.

But all it took was the sound of someone distinctly trying to open the door for them both to stare at each other in confusion, and promptly hide in the first place they could find. They were professional criminals, after all, and of course their flight or fight instinct kicked in the moment they felt someone coming after them.

What they weren’t prepared for was Cisco Ramon walking inside, bag on his back and humming a song under his breath. Hartley stared at him, annoyed beyond belief. “Forreal? Why is he always everywhere?” he whispered, loud enough for Captain Cold to hear him.

The man huffed, but didn’t step out of the closet. They had locked it, and any sudden movement could possibly startle the young engineer. “He built my cold gun. Have some respect.” He muttered back, keeping his eye trained on the young man.

Cisco was talking lowly in his earpiece, but they could still hear what he was on about. “Yep, Cait, the place is empty… Well, of course I haven’t checked the entire thing yet, but… No, Caitlin, we’re not going to call him dusty, that’s so bad… You give awful names…” his voice was drowned by a sudden whoosh of air, as Barry Allen appeared beside him a small smile on his lips.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “You already checked everything?” he asked, and sighed when Barry nodded and Caitlin murmured something on the cons.

Hartley turned to look at Captain Cold with a sigh. “Honestly, how does he even keep his identity a secret? He’s the most unsubtle guy I’ve ever met.” He muttered.

Leonard just grinned. “Scarlett is funny that way.”

Meanwhile, Cisco had just turned off his com, and was giving Barry a weird look. “Barry you okay?” he asked, as the other boy started checking out the rest of the room at a slower rate.

Barry didn’t answer, just shrugged, keeping his eyes glued on the pieces of broken window of the floor. He bent down to pick them up with his bare hands, keeping his back to Cisco the entire time.

Cisco’s frown deepened. “Bear, what’s wrong?” he tried again, concern visible in his voice.

Barry finally faced him, giving him a small smile. “I’m fine, Cisco. Honestly.” He said, the lie plain visible even to the two criminals.

“Come here, baby.” Cisco’s voice and tone was such a surprise that Hartley nearly lost his balance. Instead of the concern filled sweet voice he usually used around Barry/The Flash (with his powers, Hartley was able to pick it up even through the coms), Cisco’s tone was more demanding, more authoritary. Even Captain Cold arched an eyebrow in surprise.

Barry actually stopped what he was doing, giving Cisco a conflicted look before he made his way back towards the other man. “Sit down and tell me what’s wrong.” Ordered Cisco again, once the boy was sat down on the big table in the room.

The other refused to make eye contact with him, torturing his hands and keeping his mouth shut, but Cisco was having none of it. The long haired boy put a hand under his chin and lifted it up, looking at Barry in the eye. “Baby. Tell me.” He spoke again, his voice dropping a little.

Barry shuddered and honestly, who could blame him? Whatever the fuck Cisco was doing, was doing things even to Hartley. Captain Cold seemed amused by the entire thing, watching the scene before his eyes. “Who would have thought that. I always assumed it would have been Barry, not Cisco.” He mused, ignoring the confused look Hartley shot him.

After a couple of seconds, Barry started talking. “I’m sorry. I had an argument with Jay just before coming here.” He admitted. Cisco tilted his head to the side, and Barry continued talking. “He teases me a lot because I’m a speedster and yet I’m, you know. And he joked, saying that if he had been me, you would have been his bitch a long time ago, not the other way around, so I punched him in the face. But he just laughed at me and then left to hit on Caitlin. Even though he knows Iris is in love with her, and I jus-” he broke off with a frustrated groan, pressing a hand over his face.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at that. “Do you want me to talk to him?” he asked, his brain already plotting a way to destroy the speedster without losing him.

The other whipped his head so fast he nearly gave himself a whip splash. “No! You don’t have to do that! I’m just being stupid, you don’t have to.” Rushed to say Barry.

Cisco sighed, pressing a hand on Barry’s cheek. “Bear, it’s obviously bothering you, and he’s being disrespectful. We’re harbouring his ass just because he knows a little about Zoom, but the muchacho got no business being rude to you or Cait or Iris.” He decided.

Hartley frowned a little at that. Who the hell was this Jay guy? And how did little Cisco think he could fight against anyone at all?

Barry opened his mouth to complain, but Cisco just pressed his lips against his, shutting his up, hand going to pull him down by his neck. The other boy complied, hands going on Cisco’s waist automatically before breaking the kiss with a small smile.

At the look on Barry’s face, Cisco pressed a finger on his forehead. “You’re still thinking about what he said, aren’t you?” he pressed, and arched an eyebrow when Barry started to shake his head. The boy stopped, and then gave a curt nod. Cisco smiled. “Then I’ll give you something else to think about.” He decided, tugging Barry closer to himself.

The boy nearly stumbled in his arms, but Cisco managed to catch him with a small grin. He didn’t give him time to recover, pressing his lips to his yet again, while his hands roamed under his shirt. Barry shivered under his touch, involuntarily biting down on Cisco’s lips when the boy’s fingers stopped over his nipples. Cisco didn’t let him step away, catching his lips again in a heated kiss, running his fingers over every sensitive part of his body (hint: every part of Barry was sensitive af).

Barry let out a needy sound, unable to stop himself, while Cisco’s hand settled on each side of his hips and his tongue slid down from his lips to his jaw. “Jesus…” he moaned, squirming a little as Cisco caught the flesh of his neck between his teeth.

“Isn’t Barry a CSI working for CCPD?” wondered Captain Cold, watching with distant curiosity the two. “I’m pretty sure this one goes under public indecency or something.”

Hartley snorted. “The Flash would never-”

“Can I suck your dick?” asked Barry, much to the two criminal’s surprise.

Cisco pressed another kiss on his neck, humming at the needy sound that Barry let out under his touch. “Maybe later, baby. Let me just take care of you, okay querido?” he said, and something finally clicked in Hartley’s head.

He whipped his head in Captain Cold’s direction, who was looking at the both with a more analytic look on his face, like a doctor watching a particularly interesting experiment. “ _Cisco_ is Barry’s _dom_?” he asked the older man, who looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Unless the kid is okay being bossed around by everyone, then yes, I’d assume so.” He shrugged, before sitting down on the cold closet ground and taking some cards from his pocket. “Let’s just wait for them to be done and then sneak out.” He decided, offering the cards to Hartley only to notice that the other was too busy staring at Cisco and Barry making out. “You’re disgusting.”

“Shut up, Snart, they’re hot as fuck.” Shushed him the other, eyes trailing every movement of the two.

“Cisco, I- ngh,” moaned Barry as the other boy kept running his tongue down his neck, a knee flush between his legs.

Cisco kissed him again, wet lips against his own, before stepping back. “Let me do my thing.” He murmured, slowly bending Barry over the table. The other boy allowed him, feeling Cisco’s hot breath against his neck and automatically lifting both his hands like a practiced move.

Cisco wasted no time unzipping his bag and taking out a rope with which he promptly locked Barry’s hands with.

“Kinky.” Muttered Hartley, as the long haired boy, placed his hands on each of Barry’s hips, slowly kissing his way down his spine.

Barry shuddered when he felt his trousers sliding down to his ankles, and even more when Cisco’s hands cupped his butt cheeks, spreading them. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Promised Cisco.

Barry didn’t have time to reply, before he felt Cisco lips on his arse, trailing kisses up to his butthole with a gentle press. But he did almost yelp when Cisco’s hot tongue finally slide inside him.

The boy started with a slow lick, dragging his tongue deeper inside of him. Barry let out a strangled noise, scrunching his hands in two fists on the table. “Kiko…” he moaned, as the boy increased the pace.

Barry felt hot and tight on his tongue, not quite clenching but mostly trying to buckle his hips back towards Cisco. The Hispanic boy pushed his hair behind his ear, before raising one of Barry’s legs over his shoulder, trying to get even deeper in eating him out.

The boy’s knees were shaking a little, as he produced little gasps every time Cisco’s tongue moved inside of him, sometimes slow and tentative and other quick and sloppy, leaving him little room to produce more than quiet moans.

With his free hand, Cisco reached for Barry’s already hard cock, and the boy hissed at the contact, trying to push himself more into it. Cisco on his side didn’t give him time to adjust, twisting his tongue experimentally and causing another loud moan to escape Barry’s lips.

“Kiko… please…” sobbed the taller boy, feeling his body growing impossibly hotter under the double attention his boyfriend was giving him. “I need… I’m gonna…” he didn’t get to finish the sentence, because then Cisco gave his already throbbing cock a hard stroke, while his long tongue brushed against his prostate, making him almost see the stars.

He managed a last shout of “Kiko!” before shooting his load right in the boy’s hands, knees almost giving out under him.

“That was so fucking-” started Hartley, but he choked on his own words when Cisco presented his dirty hand to Barry who promptly licked his own come off it. “Jesus, that’s so hot.”

Captain Cold looked outside the door with minimal interest on his face, arched an eyebrow, gave Hartley a disgusted frown, before returning his gaze back on the solo hand of cards he was playing.

Hartley instead stared mesmerized at the way Cisco whispered soothing words to Barry, one hand on his back while he put on a condom with the other. As he started lubing up his hands Barry whispered something that neither of them caught.

Cisco stopped for a moment, leaning in closer to him. “What did you say? Didn’t quite catch that, baby.”

“Want you.” Repeated Barry, voice still broken but a little louder than before.

Cisco resumed his movements, a little faster now. “Where do you want me? Use your words, baby.”

Barry was quite for a second, before speaking up. “I want you inside me.” He said quietly. “Please.”

Cisco didn’t leave him hanging for long, one of his long fingers already taunting the rim of Barry’s. Barry shuddered, heavy breathing and let out a low whimper as Cisco’s finger slipped inside him.

His hole felt a little more stretched from the previous rimming, but still hot against his finger. He added another finger a few moments later, moving them faster inside of Barry, who on his side was probably leaving permanent dents on the wooden table he was laying on.

“You’re going to come when I tell you to, right, Barry?” asked Cisco, his voice rough with want. When Barry didn’t answer he twisted his finger again, making the boy yelp in pleasure.

“Yes, Kiko, yes!” 

It wasn’t long before he was yet again a whimpering mess on the table, falling apart under the continue attack of Cisco’s skilled fingers. 

Once he was sufficiently stretched, Cisco was sliding into him. But there was none of the gentle delicacy that there had been in his speech earlier. He thrusted himself into Barry, his fingers digging into the waist of the green eyed boy.

“Gonna make you forget.” Grunted Cisco, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud in the room. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’re going to forget about Jay, gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He promised giving Barry’s neglected cock a stroke.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You feel me inside of you?” he asked again, Barry moaning in pleasure underneath him.

“If you come in your pants, you’ll have to clean it up.” Announced Captain Cold, narrowing his eyes at the way Hartley’s cheeks were reddened and his eyes wide.

The boy didn’t look away, but didn’t hesitate giving him the bird.

“You like that?” continued Cisco, his hand moving faster on Barry’s length.

“Yes, please- Kiko!” he sobbed, desperately trying to get more friction from Cisco’s fingers. “I can’t!”

“Go on.” Decided Cisco, his hand moving even faster as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, hitting Barry’s prostate with a grunt while he squeezed Barry’s balls with his other hand.

Barry came with a shout, this time his come sliding from his legs to the floor, while Cisco came a few seconds behind, feeling himself almost explode inside of Barry.

He slowly pushed himself out of the boy, his hand flying towards Barry’s hair as he quickly untied his hands. In a moment, he was sitting on the ground again, the boy on his lap, still shaking.

“Shh, shh, I got you baby.” Said Cisco, kissing every part of Barry’s face he could reach, hands tangled in his hair. 

Barry let out a small breath, hiding his face in Cisco’s shoulder, his body still shaking from the orgasm, but otherways less tense than he had been before. Cisco kept brushing his hair, peppering his face with kisses. “Such a good boy, Barry. You were so good to me, so beautiful.” He praised, muttering sweet nonsense in his ears.

“At least they know proper D/S procedures.” Muttered Captain Cold, shifting his pants a little while he glared at the mess at Hartley’s feet. “And you just came in your pants like a teenager watching your hate/love crush and your ex boyfriend’s new pet fucking.” He said, disappointed.

Hartley, shrugged, although his cheeks were still pink. “Can you blame me?”

And although he would never say it out loud, no he really couldn’t, decided Snart, subtly adjusting his pants.

“No one ever hears of this?” made him promise Hartley, once the other two had cleaned and left the room.

Snart shrugged, but the deal was sealed. What happened in that warehouse, would stay in that warehouse.

It wasn’t that good for a safehouse anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I will have to pour bleach on my search history after this fic.


End file.
